


Love Is

by sottovocexo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Endgame, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Spoilers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Vignettes reflecting on Allura's relationships and what she has learned about love through the series.





	1. ALFOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura looks back to her first love - her father.

My father. My father, I can’t dwell on you long, for your loss has hurt me more than any other. You took the most pieces of me with you and took the most out of me when you were gone.

I loved you first; I loved you most; and I lost you twice.

Love is so strong it returns in your dreams, even when it’s a faded memory. Even when the scent of the flowers fade and the birdsong dies. Even when it’s gone.


	2. SHIRO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflecting on Allura's relationship with Shiro early in the series, when they were co-leaders, through to when they lost him.

Respect doesn’t ask questions. It offers full-fledged support. It doesn’t take long for respect to form a love between leaders, a different kind of love. It only hurts more when you lose that too.

Love is pink. Putting on your armor to stay strong for the others. Love is mourning over and over again.


	3. PALADINS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Shiro's demise, Allura suits up as a Paladin.

They needed someone. They needed Shiro, but someone else needed to step up in his place. Honor his memory. 

Love means stepping in, taking up arms. Defending those you love because of the ones you’ve lost.


	4. LOTOR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back on her failed feelings for Lotor.

To think he could have had me. To think I could have loved him even though he was never really mine. 

Love must mean losing yourself too.


	5. SHIRO II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins reunite with Shiro at the end of season six.

He said once he wouldn’t leave without me, and I owed it to him to return the favor. So I found him. And he hadn’t really left, so he must’ve meant it all along.

Love isn’t being left at all; it’s being found.


	6. LANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Examining how Allura's feelings for Lance came to be after all those she has loved and lost.

I thought I could love someone who’d always be there. At least, I could love the thought of someone who might become more.

He wasn’t my first choice or my first love or even my first thought. But he was the first to stay. Love must be like a child most of all, vibrant and guileless and growing, even when you weren’t looking.

Love means never relenting. It is loss until you choose not to be the loser any longer.


	7. SACRIFICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura faces the sacrifice she has chosen to make as she says goodbye to the Paladins.

Love looks like those I've met along the way. I know that now.

Love is leadership. Love is fearlessness. It is selflessness and acceptance. It means never having to say thank you, but you do it anyway because you really mean, "I love you." And love like that means always.

Love is what I choose now, and it is all I summon to walk away. Love is the right decision, even when it means goodbye.


End file.
